The Penguins: Target Locked
by 3VAD127
Summary: Take a quartet of psychotic, flightless birds, a zoo transfer gone wrong, and a big misunderstanding. What do you get? Please R&R, this being my first Madagascar fic. Oneshot...[COMPLETE]


A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a Madagascar fic, so all flames will, of course, be accepted. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks to 52311 for putting up with me at home as well as writing here. 

* * *

It was early in the day. Alex had just put on his big show, and Gloria, Marty, and Melman were busy with their various activities. So when a single tube of gleaming silver popped out from under a bowl of fish in the penguin exhibit, no one was concerned. Using the scope, Skipper studied the images he saw carefully, making sure not to miss anything. Earlier in the week, while on a scouting mission, he had heard talk of a zoo transfer. Not them, but someone else. They were getting a new penguin. Penguins, actually. There were supposed to be two new recruits being shipped in from a zoo going out of business in Indiana somewhere. If they were willing, they would, of course, be allowed to train, but if they failed, or didn't want to, Skipper would see to it that they were expelled from the pen immediately. No matter the consequences; they didn't have the goods, they left. 

Skipper grinned. He already had Kowalski working on a new training course (the one he had put the others through had become obsolete). Rico was working on carving out some new bunks, and Private was doing... what _was_ Private up to? Skipper glanced around the small quarters, taking in the black-and-white "suits" of only two of his men. He cocked an eyebrow. "Kowalski!" he barked. "Head count!"

Kowalski scrambled for his counting device. He flipped the beads back and forth across the bars rapidly. "Report: there are only three of us, sir. It seems that Private is unaccounted for."

"Hoover Dam!" Skipper shouted. "That's what I was afraid of. I'll be back, men. Until then, stay here, and whatever you do, don't let Rico into those explosives, Kowalski! You know what happened last time."

Kowalski straightened and saluted. "Sir!"

With that, Skipper walked to the doorway and slid through the tunnel, pulling himself upwards towards the end of the tunnel passage. Just as he expected, Private was plundering with something. Skipper slid towards him. "Private! What in sushi's name are you doing?"

Private turned and faced him. "I was just trying to make a welcome banner for the newcomers, Skipper. Please don't slap me..."

Skipper sighed. "Fine. Just make sure you get it done in time. But if I need you for something, I'll know where to find you. Got it?"

Private saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Good then. Continue." Skipper left Private to his business, then redirected his attention to the crowd of People.

* * *

Skipper had been studying the crowd for about three hours now, and still no sign of the newcomers. They were already planning an escape, and the new recruits would only be a help... unless they didn't show. He had Rico on litter patrol scouting more shovels and Popsicle sticks, while he had placed Kowalski on a scouting mission. He held up a walkie talkie. "Kowalski, progress report." 

A burst of static came through on the other end. "Nothing here, sir, but I'll keep... no, wait! Here they come! Skipper, the box has been delivered to the front gate. They're taking it to you as we speak."

"Excellent. Come on back, Lieutenant, and we'll set our plan into action."

He pocketed the radio and called Private over. "Private, I want you in tip top shape for the new arrivals. Go downstairs and make sure Rico knows the plan."

Private saluted and was about to jump down the tunnel when Skipper said, "Oh, and Private? Make sure Rico doesn't play with knives at the table. That fiasco at Christmas was enough for me. Emergency surgical care for penguins is hard to find around these parts, you know." Private nodded and disappeared into the tunnel.

* * *

The box had been delivered to the penguins' pen. The zookeeper had already given them their dinner, so it was their duty to open the box and train the new recruits. Skipper looked at the wooden box, carefully inspecting its anatomy. 

"Rico! Open the box," he said.

The scarred penguin pulled out two swords. In seconds, the box was open. Skipper extended a flipper in the direction of the shadowy box remains. "Gentlemen," he said, "welcome to Central Park Zoo, New York."

A light voice floated over the air in the suited quartet's direction. "I'm sorry, boys," it said. "I'm no gentleman. I hate to disappoint you, but I'm quite the opposite." With that, a slender and obviously female figure stepped out of the broken remains of the box. And every male heart within three yards beat a little faster.

* * *

A/N: Just something I made up on the spot. It's more like a relief to me from the stress of my every day stuff. Been thinking about it, and I needed something to do, so I wrote it down. I hope you liked the little short. 


End file.
